


Black Sun

by Darkwolves602



Category: Supreme Commander (Video Game)
Genre: Black Sun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the siege of Black Sun UEF Commander Michelle Aiko leads a daring assault on the Aeon Base in an effort to stem the enemy attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Sun

United Earth Federation Captain Michelle Aiko was leading her forces into this battle with all the ferocity and skill she could muster. She was utilizing every strategy and tactic she had learnt in her time at the academy as well as drawing on her extensive experience as a commander and still it was not enough. Every front of the small island protecting the UEF Super Weapon Black Sun was being assaulted. Cybran ground forces were pressing their way down from their position to the north while the combined fleets and aerial armadas of the Aeon Illuminate and Cybran Nation descended from every direction like a plague of locusts even as they clashed and clambered for their chance to face their prize.

Over several days Captain Aiko had succeeded in establishing and holding a strong defensive perimeter around the UEF base defending Black Sun, but the battle still continued to rage all around her. Her stores of Energy and Mass required to maintain and strengthen her defences were dwindling, the few mass deposits pocketing the island combined with the lack of adequate space for expansion made the operation that much more impossible.

Aiko had signalled all local UEF commanders for assistance, but thanks to the Cybrans broadcasting their Symbiont Liberation Matrix across the entire planet the UEF were now facing an awakened Cybran army rioting at key strategic locations across the entire planet. Many of her fellow UEF commanders were struggling to secure their sectors through the unending cascade of attackers; there was no chance of support from command.

Captain Michelle Aiko had instead decided on a risky turn of engagement which could help shift the tide of the battle in her favour if only in the short run. Assembling her naval armada, Battleships, Submarines, Cruisers, Frigates and Destroyers, reinforced by a flight of Strategic Bombers, Heavy Gunships and Air Superiority Fighters across the western cliffs she hoped to assault the main Aeon base in the region established on an island to the west. Even if the base could not be destroyed completely she hoped the bold attack would destroy enough of the Aeon Commanders production facilities that they would be forced into a defensive stance long enough to allow Aiko to re-secure her own base without interference. At this point such a feat was as much as she could dare to hope for.

 

Commander Aiko sat in the command seat of her ACU. She tapped the communicator on the array of controls laid out before her, opening a COM link to her AI commanders. “All ships full speed ahead, battle formation. Gunships and Torpedo Bombers begin the air assault on the enemy fleet.  _Ambassador_ Bombers begin your bombing run to attack the main enemy base, _Wasp_ fighters cover their approach. Repeat, all units Engage! Engage! Engage!”

Michelle sat back in her seat to watch the holographic display as her army was set in motion, regimented battle groups of ships splitting the water while overhead flights of warplanes dotted the sky. At any other time it would have been a beautiful sight, one that she was determined to see again at a victory display to mark the end of the Infinite War once the UEF claimed their long fought victory. The beginning of that victory would be won here. Taking a firm grasp of the pilot’s controls she marched her ACU into the water towards the first flashes of the forming battle.

 

***********************

 

The battle was now fully underway. The massed opposing battle fleets of the UEF and Aeon militaries fired volleys of metal slugs crossing alien plasma. Some of the rounds splashed harmlessly into the vast ocean short of their targets while those few to successfully strike their targets tore through hardened armour and decks of the ships with minimal effort. In the skies overhead UEF Bombers descended on the Aeon airbases, unleashing their payloads on the rows of Aeon fighters still docked, the craft detonating in an upwash of superheated metal.

Despite their initial loses in the surprise attack those Aeon craft able to kiss the sky were quick to out manoeuvre  and dispatch the slow moving UEF Bombers and Heavy Gunships before their Wasp escorts could rush to defend them, the agile but tragically fragile Aeon craft  unable to sustain themselves in a prolonged dance with the angels of death.

But for every Aeon fighter cut down by anti-aircraft fire, their burning hulls dropping into the ocean like the final flicker of a falling star, another _Corona_ swiftly launched from one of the many still functioning airbases to swiftly intercept the incoming attackers. For every small victory Aiko’s forces gained in crippling an enemy Battleships engines with a well placed torpedo strike, leaving it vulnerable to the co-ordinated fire of her Destroyers, another Aeon Carrier or Battleship escorted by a dozen frigates, gunboats, Cruisers and Destroyers would emerge around the peninsula from the naval facilities concealed on the far side of the island to flank her engaged ships. Despite their robust design and reputation for iron wall advancement tactics there was simply no way the faltering UEF units could continue to advance against a seemingly unending wave of Aeon reinforcements. She was left with no choice; she had to summon a retreat.

Michelle activated her universal COM unit with a sweat drenched hand, taking a second to bat a stray hair from her eyes before returning her gaze to the tactical map in front of her, the scale of her force only diminishing as the seconds passed.

“All units pull back. Repeat, all units return to base” she attempted to maintain a cool, clear voice as she issued the order, fighting to keep the mortal fear and desperation from her voice. She was not even sure how many of her forces were still active to respond to the order. “Return to ba-” a thunderous shockwave struck the hull of her ACU, while protecting her from the full brunt of the blast the unexpected attack maintained sufficient energy to throw her hard against the metal console of her cockpit with a wet thwack.

Alarms and sirens began to resonate in a piercing wail through the cockpit, pain throbbing in her ears and her vision fading and uncoordinated as she fought to regain control of her very mind. She was aware of something warm dribbling down the side of her head, reached a gloved hand up to caress the right curve of her temple her fingers emerged crimson red with fresh blood of a deep wound.

Aiko punched the emergency recall button with a blood soaked fist, activating the inbuilt teleporter which would draw her from the maws of hell and return her safety. The system failed to activate, she struck the activation switch again and again. Her ACU’s systems were completely fried.     

 

***********************

 

Aeon Illuminate Knight Commander Siri sat in the carefully regulated atmosphere of the pilot’s cockpit of her Aeon ACU, coordinating her army’s movements against the incoming UEF forces from the relative safety of her main base.

The Aeon Commander was showing the UEF defenders little mercy as their Submarines attempted to slip silently around her flank she requisitioned Torpedo Bombers to route the threat. As the UEF fighters attempted to clear the skies for their bombers to make their runs she rerouted Aeon Cruisers to secure the breach and regain control of the skies before the potential threat could escalate.

Siri’s tactics were succeeding in securing a strong defence, she knew that the UEF would have to back down eventually. Suddenly the UEF forces began to turn, the UEF vessels making best speed away from the battle space, the Bombers and Fighters swarming over the airspace curved banked sharply. The Aeon forces continued to fire on their retreating enemies, some shots impacted the fleeing ships, crippling their damaged engines and leaving them vulnerable to the pursuing Aeon fleet. The COM crackled to life, the image of the Knight Arnold forming on the main screen. “ _Champion, the UEF forces are retreating. I shall rally our forces and pursue them_ ”

“Negative Commander Arnold. I require you and your forces here to reinforce our position against another possible attack from the UEF or Cybrans”

Arnold grudgingly agreed “Affirmative Champion”

Siri closed the COM link, returning her attention to the damage reports now flooding her COM buffer. Suddenly Arnold’s voice filled her cockpit once again, breaking her concentration “Champion, I have just discovered that there had been a UEF Commander leading their forces”

Siri leaned in closer to the controls, ensuring her voice rang clean in the COM unit. “I fail to see what importance that has now; I assume they retreated along with their forces?” Siri knew it was a stupid question to ask, upon destruction an ACU detonated in a large scale explosion which would surely have been sighted even from the Aeon base, which left only one outcome. “But I don’t see how this is relevant now”

But what Arnold said next, was completely unexpected “It seems their ACU’s systems were crippled during the attack and it now lays derelict out in the middle of the ocean. My bet is the pilots still active, but given enough time the cockpit will likely flood if main power isn’t restored quickly”

Siri pondered the situation, and quickly came to the conclusion any decent Commander would. “Deploy a squad of engineers to the crash site; I want the wreckage brought back to base. If the pilot is still alive, ensure they receive the necessary medical attention”

Arnold was certainly taken aback by the order, his feelings about his past comrades in the UEF apparent amongst all levels of the Illuminate. “ _At once Champion. Knight Arnold out_ ”

 

***********************

 

The broken wreckage of a UEF ACU was lowered delicately onto the light sands in the centre of the Aeon base. The heavily damaged mech bore the fresh scars of recent battle, the heavy plated armour riddled with jagged holes and burn marks inflicted by Aeon plasma rounds. In its weakened state it appeared more as a monster of Greek myth than the enormous war machine it was designed to be. The creatures left arm had been removed at the elbow joint, leaving the bicep dangling uselessly at its side.

Since receiving Arnold’s report Siri had decided to remove her outer mechanized shell, not really something you generally did in a warzone. Siri overlooked the wrecked ACU deciding instead to focus on the body being dragged lifelessly from the wreckage by a group of armoured techs.

The body was laid out on a stretcher, surrounded by medical staff carrying an array of medical equipment in their gloved hands. Siri disabled the locks on her helmet, feeling the warm sea air of the Hawaiian Islands waft through the gaps in her helmet. She lifted the deadweight off her shoulders, letting her long raven black hair cascade down her armoured back, feeling searing relief in the freedom. Removing your helmet was even less of a intelligent idea in a warzone.   

Siri followed the medics pace, eager to discover the condition of her fallen opponent. “How are they?” The medic gave her an empty glance, only giving her the necessary attention when he took notice of the insignia of the Royal Crest carved on the shoulder blade of her armour.

“She seems to be okay” He spoke surprisingly optimistically, then his gaze began to trail down towards his latest patient, his voice lowering with it. “But I’m afraid we don’t have the necessary facilities here, she’s not going to get very far without the proper treatments”

Siri registered this as quickly as it had come, already she had a plan in mind. “Put her in a vehicle, I will take her through the Quantum gate back to the Enclave. The medics there will have a better chance with her” The medic nodded, directing his staff towards the row of parked vehicles outside the Aeon Land Factories. Siri remained where she was, raising her hand to her ear to activate the tiny COM link tucked neatly beneath her hair. “Arnold?” His face returned to the COM once again, the background noise teaming with sounds of mechanized units. “I am officially relinquishing temporary command of this operation to you until such time as I deem otherwise, is that clear?”  He was certainly surprised by the order, but in no way unappreciative, eager at the chance to rise in the ranks of the Aeon military by removing the remnants of his former allies.

“ _Very well Champion. Arnold out_ ” Siri closed the COM link, watching as the medics ran the stretcher up the loading ramp of the transport vehicle. She re-secured her helmet, following the line of pilots and engineers scrambling to configure the Quantum gate. Finally, she was going home.  

 

***********************

 

Michelle awoke, her head swirling with a peaceful calmness that distorted her thoughts. She opened her eyes; she could see serene turquoise walls surrounding her. She felt a warmth encapsulating her glow beneath her torso. Her surroundings were serene, tranquil, designed to calm and sooth the minds of the occupants, help them drift into the sweet slumber of, _No!_   

A voice inside her mind cried out, jolting her awake again. It was the voice of her drill Sergeant during basic training. But it was her voice, screaming his words in her mind. _Don’t you quit on me now you worthless piece of cannon fodder!_ She remembered her training, remembered crawling through rancid waste, her uniform being shredded by the barbed wire that hung inches above her back. The burning sting of sweat in her eyes. The sudden pain of a trainers stun baton been jabbed into the soft muscle of any recruit who choose to trail behind the group.

_In enemy territory you never let down your guard, you use the senses god gave you to analyze and evaluate your surroundings before constructing a plan! Without a plan, you will die!_

Taking the advice of her invisible Drill Sergeant she began to absorb every aspect of the room surrounding her, the clear water pool that she was laid in, the cream covered pillars that held the domed roof which hung precariously above her. Beyond the room seemed to lay a cold unforgiving abyss which would lead no where, which begs to the question of exactly how she got here herself.

Aiko put the thought aside, instead focusing entirely on the here and now. She looked herself over; her body was covered in simple light green robes, the style worn by the Aeon disciples of the Way. She put her hands onto the bank of the pool, trying to pull herself clear of the warm liquid. She succeeded in clearing the pool, sitting on the lip of the water, feeling the cool air attack the drenched patches of her clothing. She took this moment of quiet to analyse her condition, testing her arms with a gentle raise and lower. No cramps or unusual cracks. She tested her legs, letting them waft gently through the water, battling the resistance of the liquid with almost little effort. She ran her hands across her torso, marking every bruise and cut that riddled her body. So far everything seemed to still work.

She was suddenly roused from her evaluation by a sound resonating from across the pool. She looked up sharply to see a figure standing between the set of pillars on the far side of the pool. It was a tall figure, draped in flowing green robes that marked her as a high ranking member of the Aeon Illuminate with the slim, athletic physique of a female in their prime. The figure stepped forward into the light, their light brown hair cascaded gently from the open seam of her hood. “Are you alright?” Her sirens voice resonated against the high walls of the domed building.

Aiko had heard stories and reports from soldiers captured by Aeons, they repeatedly talked of Aeon ‘Sirens’ using some kind of mind trick to influence your thoughts and your actions. They claimed the Aeon could do terrible things to a persons mind, they could wipe away your thoughts and memories and destroy your very identity. But unlike the past victims of the aeons influence, Aiko was prepared.

“Are you alright?” The woman repeated, she stepped closer towards Aiko, slowly rounding the curve of the pool stepping closer towards Aiko still sitting on the lip the sparkling pool. Aiko stiffened, ready to react as her honed military instincts took over, she was careful never to betray her anxiety to the Aeon. The woman was now standing over her, Aiko kept staring across the pool her gaze never faltering from the spot on the far pillar.  

“You need not fear me, soldier” the Aeon tried to lay a hand on her shoulder; Aiko brushed the hand away with a shake of her shoulder blades. The Aeon princess lowered herself onto her knees next to her, looking into the side of Aiko’s head. “In this instance I am not your enemy”

That was the moment Captain Aiko finally spoke to her captor. “Captain Aiko, ACU serial number 0167/TH9” Though as strange as the response was, it was a response she’d heard from almost every captured soldier she had met with. “Truthfully there is nothing I could learn from you that I could not learn through other methods aside from interrogation”

Aiko was still unconvinced. “Then if there is nothing to gain, release me” Aiko spoke sharply.

The Aeon woman spoke again “I am Princess Rhianne Burke, Spiritual Leader of the Aeon. I do not believe in taking prisoners of war for the purposes of interrogation”

Aiko began to put the pieces together. “Then how did I get here?”

It was a reasonable question. “My Champion leading the assault against your position crippled your ACU, you were badly injured. She brought you back here for medical treatment”

The princess rose from her sitting position. “You’ll remain here until your treatments are complete, after that I will see you returned safely to your forces.”

Aiko could feel a sense of tranquillity that emanated from the princess. Maybe there was something to the Aeons besides, _No!_   

Her imaginary Drill Sergeant screamed at her. _They’re trying to manipulate you! They’re turning you against the UEF!_ It was true, it was the way she had heard from all the reports. The Princess was trying to control her! 

Suddenly the princess rose to her feet, turning her back on Aiko. “When the war ends, we shall hunt you no longer” It was true. Even through the haze of doubt the Princess had cast over her, she could tell that the answer was sincere.

Aiko rose sluggishly onto her feet. Even though she couldn’t trust the Aeon, she had to trust them. If only until she regained command of her forces. Then she would see an end to the Aeon threat, permanently.


	2. The Aeon Princess

A cool wind washed through the open room. Michelle Aiko could feel the cool air biting at her damp clothing; she ignored the mild discomfort, instead focusing her attention on the Aeon Princess. Aiko rose shakily to her feet, ready to follow the Princess to her quarters.

But the first step wrought only painful agony that ripped through her abdomen; she fought to keep her expression neutral. But with every step she took the pain intensified ten fold, forcing her to release a small groan of pain under her breath. “Are you ok?” Princess Rhianne Burke asked.

Michelle looked up from the concrete floor, still clutching unconsciously at her side. Rhianne raised her hand “I can heal your wounds if you wish?”

Michelle saw no reason to decline the offer, it would only help to improve her combat ability. She nodded approvidly. Rhianne motioned towards the pool of sparkling clear water.

Rhianne took her by the hand, stepping to the rim of pool. Michelle followed suit, stepping into the warm liquid, her dark green pumps once again filling with water. Rhianne lead her into the warm pool, her dress floating lightly on the surface, fluttering gently with each gentle crest and through of the waves.

Standing in the centre of the pool, Rhianne turned towards Michelle running her hand across her back. “Lay down in the water” Michelle lowered herself into the water, collapsing her knees in on themselves. Rhianne placed her hand on Michelle’s back, supporting her as she slipped into the cool liquid. Michelle’s light brown hair floated on the surface of the waves, her head swimming as the gentle tide washed over her.

Rhianne lowered onto her knees next to her, the water barely touching the curve of her chest. She looked over Michelle, as if assessing her. Aiko seemed rather content to lay back and enjoy the warm liquid as it surrounded her. “Relax” Rhianne spoke, her voice as soothing and tranquil as the water that surrounded her. Rhianne laid her hand gently on top of Michelle’s stomach, her very touch unknotting her stomach and relieving the pent up tension accumulated over the past weeks of never ending combat.

“Feel the soothing water as it washes over you” Her voice felt like a massage that soothed the pain that encapsulated her body and removed the emotional scars the war had wrought. In the back of her subconscious her invisible drill sergeant screamed past the shroud of soothing energy that encapsulated her mind, but too little avail.

“Ah” The words shattered the delicate veil Rhianne had spent her time skilfully crafting around her. She felt Rhianne’s hands retreat from Michelle’s skin, the broken contact allowing her commonsense to seep through the cracks now forming in the shroud that crowded her mind. _Get up you worthless piece of crap! You’re letting the enemy get the better of you. If you let them fool you again I’ll kill you myself!_

Michelle raised her head out of the water, her hair weighted down by the water that trickled through her delicate locks. Michelle followed Rhianne’s gaze across to the far side of the pool, noticing another figure lying in wait in the darkness. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing their identity. “You!” Michelle spoke wide eyed.

 

***********************

 

Pain throbbed through her, threatening to overload her entire nervous system. Michelle opened her eyes, she was still inside the ACU’s cockpit. The cockpit around her was dark, flashes of light flared as circuits sparked and died. She analysed herself, testing each limb, discerning whether it had been severed from her completely, or if it was merely bruised but still salvageable. She found herself still firmly attached to her seat by the belt tightly hugging against her stomach. She reached up with a shaking hand, breaking the binding that held her too her seat.

She looked around for the emergency hatch that would lead her to freedom. She gripped one of the control panels, hefting herself upwards in an attempt to reach her salvation. But just as he armoured fingers scrapped against the metal of the hatch it began to glow brightly with a fiery white light. She retracted her hand out of instinct, even though the armour of her suit could with stand a direct hit from anything up to a medium anti-vehicle round.

She reached instinctively for the pistol at her belt, content to feel the security of having the weapon in her hand, ready to defend herself. The armoured hull of the ACU began to peel away like an orange peel, the bladed clamps of engineers leaned over the lip of the hole formed in the roof of the ACU. Beams of light pierced thorough the holes formed in the armour. An engineer dressed in an armoured suit peered over the lip of the hole. Aiko raised her pistol, bringing the weapon to bear. The engineer froze, the weapon held ready to put a round through their face plate. Aiko rested her finger on the trigger, ready to fire. She pressed her finger to the trigger, firing.

But before she could finish pulling the trigger a sharp stab of pain sliced through her. Her weapon slipped free from her hand, clanking against the deck. Her vision blurred, the darkness surrounding her, hands gripping her shoulders.

She awoke to the burning glare of the sun. She squinted her eyes, trying to pierce through the bright sheet that hung over her eyes. She saw shadows hanging over her. The images moving above her began to clear, colours forming across the dark outlines of the shadows. She saw the technician standing over her, talking with the other figure. She turned her head weakly, discerning the identity of the other figure. She squinted her eyes attempting to discern the identity of the individual. She saw long black hair, silver and green armour. But she felt the darkness consume her once again; she fought against it, but eventually succumbed.

 

***********************

 

“Arh” Rhianne spoke towards the figure skulking out of the shadows. “Siri”

The dark phantom stepped out of the darkness, her dark hair cascading across her shoulders. Michelle stared into the figures slowly brightening features, attempting to make out the details of her face. The form finally emerged from the shadows. “You!” Michelle called aloud, unable to retain her surprise.

 

***********************

 

Michelle was once again lying underneath the unrelenting burn of the sun, splayed helplessly on top of a trolley, surrounded by the mystery figures. However this time her vision was clear, her ears alert. The shadowy figure that was cast over her was now clear. She could make out every detail, each long strand of black hair, the glint of her armour, the insignia bore on her shoulder she had seen in far too many recognisance reports, The Royal Crest, naming this individual to be the fabled Princesses Champion.

 

***********************

 

“Champion” Michelle let the word roll off of her tongue.

The figure stiffened slightly, but Rhianne stood in for her. “Yes, this is Champion Siri; she is my sword and my shield, my voice and my right hand among the Aeon”

Michelle stepped forward slightly, raising a hand with regained forcefulness. “You were the one I saw” She almost spat the words. “The one who brought me here”

“I saved your life” The aeon said coldly, calculated. “My engineers retrieved you from the wreckage of your ACU. Arnold wanted you left for dead”

“Arnold?” Aiko whispered.

“But I convinced him down a far gentler path” Rhianne had never been one for unnecessary bloodshed, thankful of the new age of the ‘Bloodless Soldier’, but the emotional scars of battle had yet to be completely removed, prompting her to end the conflict altogether, rather than let the pain and suffering to continue.

“Princess?” As if on cue Arnold’s voice came over the COM link at Siri’s belt. She retrieved the device.

“ _This is Siri, go ahead_ ”

“I’ve just returned from another strike against Black Sun, the UEF forces are still holding, but they seem less organized and demoralised. I’m preparing another engagement to begin in 4 hours”

Rhianne spoke first “Very good Knight, call off your planned assault. Use your resources to strengthen your position instead, we have reason to believe the UEF is planning a major counter-assault and we must be prepared”

“ _Very well princess_ ” Arnold killed his end of the COM.

Michelle glanced over at Siri, she seemed equally as surprised as she was. Rhianne elaborated “Do you really believe I would allow Arnold to obliterate a leaderless and vastly out numbered force? No”

“But why?” Michelle asked, her voice weak, almost fearful that the answer would suddenly devious.

“There has been enough unnecessary bloodshed in this war, and while the capture of Black Sun by the Aeon would signal the ultimate end to this bitter conflict, I could not live with the thought of massacring a defenceless force to do it. Instead this period of peace will give each of us the chance to heal our wounds, reflect on what has happened over the past millennia, and prepare ourselves for the final act”

Michelle stood frozen, still attempting to comprehend this Aeons words. She had heard of Aeon indoctrination, their techniques of bribery, promises of a better world and clean cut memory destruction. But she could tell that this Aeon was sincere in her words. Aiko wadded through the water, collapsing herself against Rhianne, letting her shoulder the burden of her weight.

Tears began to stream down Michelle’s cheeks, tears of pain, loss, horror. Tears that she had taught herself to dry up years before, less it shame her and incur the wrath of her instructors. Tears she had been forced to conceal behind a strong barrier of determination and courage, a barrier that in one swift movement Rhianne had been able to collapse, letting Michelle’s untamed emotions flow freely into her arms. Champion Siri melted back into the shadows, her part in this was done. And there was still much she must attend too.

Rhianne clutched Michelle lightly in a parental, all shielding embrace. She brushed a stray hair from Aiko’s ear, whispering to her. “When this war ends, we shall hunt you no longer” And Aiko believed every word of it. Her imaginary drill instructor had been silenced, lost in the gentle sea of love and support Rhianne emanated to all around her. She buried her head in Rhianne’s warm bosom, lighting to the gentle melody of her rhythmic heartbeat, letting it sooth and heal every mental scar that thrashed her mind. Because now she knew, when this war ended, she would be hunted no longer.


End file.
